Eyebrows
by BurnedToAsh
Summary: James, Carlos, and Logan finally deal with Kendall's eyebrows. One-shot


**I know I should be working on my other story but I can't get this out of my head. So here goes nothing... **

Kendall slowly opened his eyes. It was dark and he couldn't see anything a foot past his face. He tried to move but he found he couldn't. He was tied to a chair? With bandannas? What was going on? All he remembered was walking through the front door of apartment 2J...

_Flashback _

_"Get ready, guys." James whispered, crouching near the door. Carlos and Logan nodded, preparing themselves for Kendall to walk in. _

_The doorknob slowly turned and the blonde strolled in._

_"GET HIM!" Carlos yelled tackling Kendall._

_"What the-" Kendall gasped fighting off Carlos and James. But he didn't see Logan slowly creeping up behind him. With one swift swing, the frying pan connected with Kendall's head. Kendall crumpled to the floor, unconscious._

_" Hurry up. He won't stay out for long." James said, dragging Kendall to the kitchen table. _

_"Are you sure we should be doing this? Imagine how mad he'll be." Logan turned a chair around as James lifted the unconscious teen into it. _

_"We should have done this a long time ago." They began tying Kendall to the chair._

_End flashback. _

**__**Kendall heard footsteps. He tried to call out but discovered that he had been gagged. He struggled against the restraints but they were to dang tight.

A sudden light shot on, momentarily blinded him.

"Wa oin n?" He growled in frustration.

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall." A familiar voice said. James.

"You look a bit tied up at the moment." Carlos.

"But it was necessary, for we have something planned." Logan.

"uys wa ar ou oin?" Kendall tried to question them but the gag prevented him.

"You have the stuff ready?" James asked.

"Yes. You two ready?"

Carlos and James nodded, and closed in on Kendall. James tilted the blond's neck back, while Carlos held it in place.

Kendall made a noise, trying to get his head out of their grasp. Logan walked up to him, holding something out of his line of vision. He then felt something hot of his eyebrows.

It dawned on him what they are doing. Kendall's eyes widened and he started to struggle harder.

"Hold still Kenny. It'll only take a moment. Just be happy, we're doing yourself a favor." James chided, smirk growing bigger.

Kendall made a string of muffled words that James was positive wasn't very appropriate. Logan laid a strip over the wax and smoothed it down. Kendall looked up at Logan and silently pleaded him to not do this.

"I'm sorry Kendall, but they were getting out of hand." Logan apologized.

"On the count of three." Carlos said, shaking with laughter.

"One.."

"Two.."

"Three!" Logan yanked the strip off and Kendall shrieked into the gag. He squeezed his eyes shut as his friends laughed.

Logan repeated this a few more times before backing away to admire his work. Kendall's eyebrows were decent sized now, the area around them bright red.

James and Carlos let go of Kendall's head dying with laughter. Kendall glared at them, silently starring daggers at the three of them.

The door opened and Mrs. Knight and Katie walked in with groceries. Katie took one look at the scene before her. James and Carlos rolling on the floor, Logan doubled over tears rolling down his face as he laughed, and Kendall gagged and tied to a chair his forehead red with less eyebrows.

"Guys, you didn't." She said, grin growing on her face.

"Yes we d-did!" Carlos yelled, clutching his stomach.

"Oh boys thank you so much. I've been trying to convince him to get them waxed for years!" Mrs. Knight thanked, laughing also.

After about an hour of laughing, the three teenagers untied Kendall. The blond slowly stood up, removing the gag.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Kendall shouted, tackling his three friends.

_**Linebreak **_

"DOGS! GET IN THE BOOTH AND- what happened?" Gustavo paused, staring at the band.

James had a black eye and a Spider-Man band-aid on his forehead. Carlos had a bandage over his nose and arm in a sling. Logan had a busted lip and his hair was in a hundred different directions. Kendall on the other hand was the most shocking. He had...normal eyebrows?

"We waxed somebody's caterpillars off his face." James muttered slowly smiling. Kendall whipped his head towards his taller friend who flinched and backed away.

"And I tried to kill them." The blond spat stalking to the recording booth.

Gustavo gave the three a quick thumbs-up before following the blond.


End file.
